With You
by Sakurai Mitsumuki
Summary: NaruSaku melakukan duet untuk yg kedua kalinya. Lantas apa yg akan terjadi jika Naruto meminta Shikamaru dan Ino untuk menjadi model MV mereka kali ini?/"Kenapa harus kami? Mendokusei!"/"Jangan tolak hadiah dariku. Sakura-chan juga tidak keberatan."/"Mmm, it's time for ShikaIno!"/"Tapi kenapa harus ada adegan kissing in the street?"/(Side Story With All My Heart) RnR please :)


_**A/n: Minna-san, hello! Yup, lagi-lagi saya bikin side story 'With All My Heart'(fict ini merupakan kelanjutan dari fict Twoshot saya sebelumnya, yang berjudul 'You Are My Love'). Mudah-mudahan kalian nggak bosen, ya. Makanya kali ini saya sengaja membuat versi Shika-Ino. Kalau dapat inspirasi mungkin saya akan bikin side story versi SasuKarin juga. Yah, tapi kalau ga ada inspirasi, saya rasa ini saja sudah cukup. Yosh! Langsung aja, happy reading! ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by me_

_Side story 'With All My Heart'_

_Tittle : With You_

_Genre : Romance, Friendship_

_Rate : T_

_Pairing : ShikaIno slight NaruSaku_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, ancur, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summarry: Hari ini NaruSaku melakukan duet untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lantas apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto meminta Shikamaru dan Ino untuk menjadi model MV lagu mereka kali ini?/ "Kenapa harus kami? Mendokusei!"/ "Hey, sudah berapa lama kita bersahabat?"/ "Tentu saja sudah lama sekali!"/ "Kalau begitu jangan tolak hadiah dariku. Sakura-chan juga tidak keberatan"/ "Mmm, it's time for ShikaIno!"/ (Side Story 'With All My Heart').**_

.

.

_**_ONESHOT_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I'm so happy to be with you. I'm so happy we both are together. You're a real treasure to me. Baby, I Love You—Yamanaka Ino—**_

_**ooOOWith YouOOoo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Things that I want to do with my boyfriend**_

Ino tersenyum sendiri saat membaca judul catatan yang baru saja dibuatnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sejak pagi ia terlihat dipojokan ruangan studio dengan _earphone_ di telinga dan menyanyikan beberapa bait lirik lagu yang akan dinyanyikan oleh NaruSaku. Lagu ini adalah lagu kesukaannya. Ia memang sudah menyukai lagu ini semenjak lagu ini dirilis dan dibawakan oleh _ feat Rain_. Lagu yang berjudul _Things I Want to do If I Have Lover_ itu kini akan dinyanyikan oleh kedua sahabatnya, Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka memang mendapatkan tawaran dari pencipta lagu tersebut saat mereka berkunjung ke Korea dua minggu yang lalu.

'_Kalian sangat beruntung,'_ pikir Ino.

Ino memang sangat menyukai lagu yang akan dinyanyikan oleh NaruSaku tersebut, merasakan bahwa saat dia membaca liriknya, dia bisa merasakan bahwa memiliki kekasih adalah suatu hal yang sangat manis. Meski sekarang dia jarang sekali memiliki waktu untuk berkencan dengan Shikamaru karena kesibukan _Shinobi Band_ dan dirinya sendiri, dia sudah merasa cukup selama dia bisa melihat cowok itu setiap hari. Selama dua minggu ini jadwal _Shinobi Band_ sangat padat terutama jadwal _vocalis_ mereka, Naruto. Ino jadi merasa khawatir pada mantan anak majikannya itu. Semenjak Akira_-sama_ tahu bahwa dua minggu yang lalu Naruto bukannya sakit melainkan pergi ke Korea untuk menyusul Sakura, Akira_-sama_ benar-benar memforsir tubuh Naruto, bukan hanya jadwal manggung _Shinobi Band_ saja tetapi juga syuting film baru. Semua _members Shinobi Band_ diikutsertakan dalam film ini untuk mendongkrak _popularitas _film tersebut, dan lagi-lagi Naruto-lah yang menjadi pemeran utamanya, bahkan kali ini Naruto ada jadwal rekaman bersama Sakura.

Sakura memasuki ruangan studio dengan semangat seperti biasanya. Ia melambaikan tangan pada Ino dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hey, _pig!_" sapa Sakura sambil duduk disampingnya,

"_Forehead,_ tumben kau tidak terlambat," sahut Ino.

"Dimana Naruto? Kalau kau sudah datang mestinya dia juga sudah datang, kan?"

"Dia sedang di toilet. Kau tahu aku sedikit khawatir dengannya,"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia terlihat sangat kelelahan karena kemarin dia pulang larut sekali,"

"Aku juga mengkhawatirkannya, selama dua minggu ini jadwalnya sangat padat. Yah, kuharap dia baik-baik saja."

"Sakura, kau sudah datang?!" ujar produser rekaman, Raito Kawahara, mendatangi mereka berdua.

"_Ha'i,"_ jawab Sakura.

"Dimana Naruto?"

"Dia sedang ada di to—"

"_Gomen,_ aku sedikit terlambat," potong Naruto yang baru saja memasuki ruangan rekaman.

"Kalian tahu kan, orang yang mengajukan kalian untuk berduet lagu ini adalah sahabatku, jadi lakukan yang terbaik, _okay!_"

"Dimengerti," jawab Naruto dan Sakura kompak.

"Baiklah, kita mulai rekaman ini dengan Sakura dulu. Kau bisa menunggu sambil berlatih, Naruto," jelas Raito.

"_Wakatta,"_ Naruto mengangguk.

Sakura berdiri dari sofanya dan berjalan mengikuti produser rekaman itu. Ia mendengar Ino menyemangatinya.

"_Sakura, Ganbatte!"_

Gadis itu menoleh dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf V. Sakura memasuki ruang rekaman dan memasang _headphone_ ditelinganya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar _intro _lagu dan ia menyanyikannya.

.

.

_Everything will so right when I'm with you, my boo..._

_._

_Namja-chingu ga saeng-gi myeon hago ship-deon il neomu-na manha nan ggum-eul ggu-eosseo_

_(If i have a boyfriend, there'll be so many things I want to do. I've dream I have a boyfriend like that)_

_Cheot beon-jjae gilgeori-e-seo, ki-seu-hae bogi du beon-jjaen mal-ya, chuncheon-haeng sae-byeok gi-cheo_

_(The first, kissing him in the street. The second, catching the early train for Chooncheon with him)_

_Se beon-jjae so-pung ga-gi, ne beon-jjae deung-e eobs-hi-gi, da-seot beon-jjae keo-peul-ring-eun gi-bun_

_(The third, going on a picnic with him. The fourth, the piggy back ride. The fifth, couple-ring is basic to our love)_

_Boo boo boo, jeongmal dalkom-hal geo-ya_

_(Boo boo boo, it'll be really sweet)_

_._

_Wae ireohge du-geun du-geun du-geun ddwi-ni saeng-gak-man hae-do_

_(The thought of it makes my heart flutter. I'll try to do every one a day with you)_

_Han gajisshik mae-il mae-il mae-il neo-wa da hae bol geo-ya_

_(I'm so happy to be with you)_

_Nan ne-ga isseo haruga jeolgeo-weo ije-neun dul-i-ra-neun ge_

_(I'm so happy we both are together)_

_Nae sojung-han neo baby baby baby, baby boo_

_(You're a real treasure to me. Baby baby baby, baby boo)_

.

.

"Naruto aku ke toilet dulu, ya?" ujar Ino yang hanya dibalas Naruto dengan anggukan kepala.

Sekilas Naruto melihat Ino yang keluar dari ruangan. Setelah itu ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. Ia melihat Sakura menyanyikan _part-_nya dengan lembut dan dengan penuh penghayatan, dan ia tidak ingin melewatkan hal itu. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerakan Sakura.

_Take_ pertama selesai dan Sakura tersenyum kepadanya. Naruto mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya kepada Sakura dan tersenyum. Produser rekaman meminta Sakura untuk mengulanginya lagi, karena ada beberapa bagian yang harus disempurnakan. Naruto duduk di sofa sambil terus memperhatikannya dan menemukan sebuah kertas dibawah _Ipod_ Ino.

'_Kertas apa ini?' _

_**Things that I want to do with my boyfriend**_

Naruto mengerutkan kening saat membaca judulnya. Seingatnya ini adalah tulisan Ino. Kapan dia membuatnya? Karena penasaran ia pun membaca tulisan dibawahnya.

_**Kissing him in the street**_

_**See the sunset together**_

_**Going on a picnic with him**_

_**Candy light dinner **_

_**Couple ring is basic to our love**_

_**Watch late night movies**_

_**Go to amusement parks**_

_**Surprise event**_

"Hmm, sepertinya ini lirik lagu yang akan aku dan Sakura_-chan_ nyanyikan. Tapi ada yang berbeda, Ino menggati bagian pergi naik kereta ke Chooncheon dengan melihat matahari terbenam bersama, dan _'The piggy back ride' _dengan _'Candy light dinner',_ apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian membaca tulisan pada paragraf terakhir.

_I wish that I could do this with my lovely boyfriend._

'_Shikamaru, aku sangat merindukanmu. Kapan kita akan berkencan lagi? Kalian selalu saja sibuk sampai-sampai aku ikutan sibuk juga. Kapan kita memiliki waktu luang untuk pergi berdua?'_

Naruto pun tersenyum setelah membaca tulisan Ino itu. Apakah ini yang dia inginkan? Mungkinkah ini adalah mimpinya tentang melakukan hal-hal ini bersama Shikamaru? Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Ino sangat menyukai lagu ini, mungkin ini sesuai dengan perasaan dan harapannya.

"Baiklah, karena aku merasa kurang sehat... aku akan mewujudkan mimpimu Ino."

"Huaahh, aku haus," Naruto mendengar suara Sakura disampingnya,

"Hey, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan kening,

"Aku baru saja berpikir, akan menyarankan Akira_-sama_ untuk menjadikan Shikamaru dan Ino model _Music Video_ yang baru saja kau nyanyikan."

"_Doushite?_ Kau tidak mau berakting denganku? Dasar, padahal dengan Shion kau mau tuh!" sindir Sakura.

"Bukan begitu, aku merasa tidak enak badan karena terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku akan meminta Shikamaru dan Ino untuk menggantikan kita."

"Kau sakit? Kalau begitu kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang, ya?" ujar Sakura panik.

"Sakura_-chan,_ nanti saja, bukankah sekarang giliranku?"

"...tapi..."

"Jangan khawatir!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir, kau memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung, Naruto?!"

"Aku kan sudah sembuh."

"Bagaimana kalau kambuh lagi? Kau benar-benar terlalu memaksakan diri selama dua minggu ini."

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto, sekarang giliranmu!" panggil Raito.

Naruto pun segera memasuki ruang rekaman. Menutup matanya, berusaha mendapatkan _feel _untuk lagu ini. Saat membaca lirik bagiannya, yang terbayang adalah wajah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum. _Intro _lagu dimulai dan ia pun mulai menyanyikannya.

.

.

_Yeoja-chingu ga saeng-gi-myeon hago ship-deon il nae-ge-do manh-a hangsang bureo-weo haesseo_

_(If I have a girlfriend, there'll be so many things I also want to do. I've always envied another's girlfriend)_

_Yeoseot-jjae shim-ya-yeong-hwa, ilgob-jjae nol-i-dong-san-do, yeodeol beon-jjae ggam-jjak ibenteu-do_

_(The sixth, I'll go to late night movies with you. The seventh, I'll go to amusement parks with you. The eighth, I'll hold a surprise event for you)_

_Boo boo boo, jeongmal haengbok-hal geo-ya_

_(Boo boo boo I'll be really happy because of you)_

_._

_Wae ireohge du-geun du-geun du-geun dwi-ni-saeng-gak-man hae-do_

_(The thought of it makes my heart flutter. I'll try to do every one a day with you)_

_Han gajissik mae-il mae-il mae-il neo-wa da hae bol geo-ya_

_(I'm so happy to be with you)_

_Nan ne-ga isseo haruga jeulgeo-won ije-neun dul-i-ra-neun ge_

_(I'm so happy we both are together)_

_Nae sojung-han neo baby baby baby, baby boo~_

_(You're a real treasure to me. Baby baby baby, baby boo~)_

.

.

Tanpa terasa bagian Naruto selesai, dan ia tersenyum saat melihat Sakura tengah memandangnya dengan serius. Ia mendengar suara produser yang menyuruhnya untuk _take vocal_ sekali lagi dan membandingkan sekali lagi.

"Oke, Raito_-san,_" katanya sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Melihat _part_ selanjutnya, dimana ia akan berduet dengan Sakura, dan ada di ruang rekaman yang sama, dan Sakura disampingnya, seperti duet pertama mereka membuatnya merasa bahagia tanpa alasan.

.

.

_**Naruto**_

_Honja-yeott-deon saengil-i hal ii eobs-deon jumal-i_

_(I've been alone on my birthday. I've had nothing do on the weekend)_

_ireum but-eun nal-deul-i ijen gidaryeo-jyeo_

_(But I'm eagerly looking forward to such named days)_

.

_**Sakura**_

_Dul-i-ra-seo joh-a, ham-gge-ra-seo joh-a_

_(I'm so happy to be with you. I'm so happy we both together_

.

_**NaruSaku**_

_Eodi-e ittdeun-ji ddo mu-eol hadeun-ji, neo-wa_

_(Wherever we are)_

.

_**Naruto**_

_Na ge jung-e je-il je-il je-il hago ship-deun han gaji_

_(Or whatever we do)_

.

_**NaruSaku**_

_Neol saranghae geu-mal geu-mal geu-mal han beon malhae boneun i_

_(Everyday what I really try to do with you, is to tell you, "I Love You")_

_Neol saranghae geu-mal geu-mal geu-mal han beon deuleo boneun il_

_(What I really want to hear from you is such a word, "I Love You")_

_Nae-ge wa jweoseo neomu-na gomawo nae gyeote nega itt-neun ge_

_(Thank you for coming to me. I'm so happy to be with you)_

_Naman-eul sarang baby baby baby, baby boo~_

_(You are my only love. Baby baby baby, baby boo~)_

.

_**Sakura**_

_Baby baby baby _

_My one only love_

_Baby boo~_

.

.

.

Rekaman hari ini telah berlangsung dengan cepat dan mudah karena mereka telah memiliki _chemistry _yang sangat kuat untuk lagu ini.

Setelah berulang kali _take_ suara akhirnya produser memberikan mereka waktu untuk istirahat. Sakura langsung menegak habis air mineral yang disodorkan oleh Yakumo padanya. Ia benar-benar merasa haus, tetapi entah kenapa ia masih tetap besemangat? Mungkinkah karena ini adalah lagu duet keduanya bersama Naruto?

"Wah, tak kusangkan rekaman kali ini bisa cepat selesai. Kalian memang hebat."

"_Arigatou, Yakumo-nee."_

"Lelah, ya?" tanya Ino sembari membersihkan peluh di wajah Naruto lalu memberikannya sebotol air mineral.

"Wajahmu sangat pucat, apa aku sakit?" tanyanya lagi setelah Naruto menghabiskan setengah botol air mineral tersebut.

"Yah, aku merasa kurang sehat hari ini. Kurasa besok aku tidak bisa syuting _MV_ lagu yang barusan kami rekam. Bagaimana kalau kau dan Shikamaru menggantikan aku dan Sakura_-chan?_ Aku akan menyampaikan hal ini pada pihak _manajemen,_" jawab Naruto.

"EH? Aku bukan artis! _Iie,_ minta tolong Sasuke_-kun_ dan Karin_-san_ saja!"

"Karin_-neechan_ juga bukan seorang artis, lagipula... _It's_ _time for ShikaIno not SasuKarin or NaruSaku,_" goda Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"...tapi aku tidak bisa berakting,"

"...cuma _acting MV_ saja, kok. Bukan _Dorama!_"

"Tetap saja aku ti—"

"Jadi kau lebih suka melihatku pingsan saat sedang syuting, begitu?" potong Naruto,

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya—"

"Ayolah, _pig!_ Aku mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Aku ingin dia cuti sampai kondisinya membaik," bujuk Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja menyambung pembicaraan mereka.

Ino memperhatikan Naruto dan Sakura yang sama-sama sedang tersenyum. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang,

"Yah, apa boleh buat."

"Kalau begitu biar aku dan Yakumo_-nee_ yang berbicara pada pihak _manajemen._ Kau langsung antar Naruto ke Rumah Sakit saja!" ucap Sakura yang langsung disetujui oleh Ino.

_ooOOWith YouOOoo_

_._

_._

_._

"Kenapa harus kami? _Mendokusei!_" protes Shikamaru sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hey, sudah berapa lama kita bersahabat?" tanya Naruto sembari berbaring di ranjang.

"Tentu saja sudah lama sekali!"

"Kalau begitu jangan tolak hadiah dariku. Sakura_-chan_ juga tidak keberatan."

"Mmm, _it's time for ShikaIno!"_ sahut Sakura

"...tapi..."

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sakit?"

"Kenapa bukan Sasuke?"

"Ino sangat merindukanmu, Shika. Kalau tidak percaya baca saja sendiri," sahut Sakura sambil menyerahkan catatan Ino yang ia ambil secara diam-diam pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terlihat _blushing_ saat membaca catatan itu. Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Naruto ikut tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak melihat Shikamaru _blushing_ seperti ini.

"_Etto,_ apa nanti akan ada semua adegan ini dalam _MV-_nya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, kecuali yang _candy light dinner and_ _see the sunset together," _jawab Sakura.

"Hn. Yang dua itu kau sendiri yang harus melakukannya, Shika. Itu adalah keinginan Ino," sambung Naruto.

"...tapi kenapa harus ada '_kissing him in the street' _itu kan sangat memalukan," ucap Shikamaru dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Kalau aku tidak sakit, dengan sukarela aku akan melakukannya pada Sakura_-chan,_" sahut Naruto yang sukses membuat Sakura _blushing._

"Memangnya harus berapa lama kau dirawat di sini, Naruto?"

"_Baa-chan_ bilang aku harus istirahat total selama dua minggu penuh."

"Apa? Kenapa lama sekali? Apa penyakitmu kambuh lagi?" kaget Shikamaru.

"Entahlah, aku harap sih tidak."

"Aku yakin kali ini kondisimu sangat mengkhawatirkan. Kalau tidak...kau tidak mungkin sampai di infus seperti ini," ucap Shikamaru terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Kalau kondisiku parah, aku pasti sudah disuruh berhenti dari dunia _entertainment. _Nggak usah lebay, deh!"

"Benar juga...tapi tetap saja aku khawatir."

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Kau siapkan saja mentalmu untuk melakukan semua itu bersama Ino."

"_Huh! Troublesome!"_

Sakura terkikik geli melihat tingkah Shikamaru. Ino pasti senang sekali mendapatkan kesempatan langka seperti ini. Ia harap lagu duet keduanya bersama Naruto ini akan lebih sukses dari duet sebelumnya. Ia yakin Shikamaru dan Ino pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik dan mendapatkan _chemistry_ yang sangat kuat saat syuting.

.

.

.

Saat ini seorang _make up _artis sedang mendandani Ino. Sejak tadi Shikamaru terus memperhatikan Ino dengan hati yang berdebar-debar. Ia tidak pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya. Mungkinkah hal ini karena ia dan Ino harus melakukan adegan _kissing in the street?_ Memikirkannya saja membuat debar jantungnya semakin menggila. Ia memang sudah beberapa kali berciuman dengan Ino, tetapi berciuman di depan banyak orang seperti itu, ia tidak pernah melakukannya sekalipun. Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang _hair stylish_ menata rambutnya setelah selasai memberikan _make up_ pada wajahnya. Syuting akan segera di mulai dua puluh menit lagi. Ia pun semakin mempersiapkan mentalnya sembari menghapal dialog dan gestur tubuh yang harus ia lakukan nanti.

"Hhh..."

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Ino menghela nafas. Dia benar-benar gugup hari ini. Biar bagaimana pun ini adalah pertama kalinya dia akan berakting. Sedikit banyak dia khawatir akan melakukan kesalahan di depan kamera. Terlebih lagi sejak tadi jantungnya berdebar jauh lebih kencang. Meski sudah beberapa kali berciuman mesra dengan Shikamaru, mereka tidak pernah berciuman di depan semua orang apalagi di tengah jalan. Ia hanya berharap semoga saat itu dia tidak sampai pingsan.

Setelah sutradara memberikan pengarahan. Adegan pun dimulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka yang sangat berkesan hingga akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh cinta dan jadian.

Sekarang _setting_ selanjutnya adalah saat _festival _musim panas. Ino mengenakan _Yukata_ berwarna kuning cerah dengan gambar bunga sakura. _Yukata_ ini benar-benar menggambarkan NaruSaku. Dia tersenyum sendiri saat memikirkan, seandainya saja tetap Naruto dan Sakura sendiri yang menjadi model dalam _MV_ ini. _So Sweet._ Namun justru karena itulah dia tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka berdua. Dia benar-benar akan melakukan yang terbaik.

Shikamaru menghela nafas setelah memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri. Saat ini ia mengenakan _Yukata_ berwarna kuning gading polos yang sengaja dibuat senada dengan Ino oleh para kru. Lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah saat memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang lalu lalang. Tidak, bukan orang-orang melainkan semua kru yang ikut serta menciptakan _setting festival_ musim panas, mengingat bulan ini masih memaski musim gugur. Shikamaru heran sendiri, bukankah mereka semua adalah para kru? Tetapi kenapa begitu banyak orang di sini? Mungkinkah mereka semua sebenarnya adalah masyarakat biasa yang sengaja dibayar untuk membantu membuat _MV_ ini?

"_Huh! Troublesome!"_

Adegan kali ini adalah adegan dimana dirinya dan Ino sedang berjalan-jalan di tengah-tengah _festival._ Membeli semua jajanan dan beberapa _acessoris_ lucu. Saat adegan dimana Ino harus mencium Shikamaru, perasaannya kembali tidak karuan.

_**Kissing him in the street**_

"_Ready! Action!"_ teriak sutradara.

"Shin_-kun,_ coba kau lihat aku membeli ini semua untukmu," katanya sembari menunjukkan kantong belanjaannya.

"Kenapa kau membeli begitu banyak makanan, Misa_-chan?_"

Ino meletakkan kantong belanjaannya di dekat kakinya. Ia tersenyum pada Shikamaru. Orang-orang yang dibayar untuk berperan sebagai orang-orang yang sedang lalu lalang ditengah festival, sontak menoleh ke arah mereka. Nampak penasaran dengan dua sejoli yang tengah berdiri berhadapan itu.

Ino memegang kedua pipi Shikamaru. Lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat.

'_Cup!'_

"Yup, ada makanan _favorit_mu di sana,"

'_Cup!'_

"Minuman _favorit_mu,"

'_Cup!'_

"Dan terakhir adalah _Hanabi._"

Ekspresi Shikamaru terlihat begitu kaget. Matanya membulat sempurna. Jantungnya berdebar jauh lebih kencang. Wajahnya memerah karena orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua semakin banyak. Serius, ini bukanlah _acting._ Perasaannya benar-benar nyata. Ia bahkan hampir lupa dengan dialog yang harus ia ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Dasar, kalau ingin menciumku bilang, dong!"

Shikamaru memegang kedua bahu Ino lalu berbisik pelan ditelingannya.

"Bukan begitu caranya mencium, tetapi seperti ini," ujarnya yang kemudian mencondongkan wajahnya, lalu mencium bibir Ino dengan mesra. Ia bahkan nyaris pingsan karena debar jantungnya tidak mau mereda. Ino membalas ciuman Shikamaru dengan wajah yang merah. Dan hey, ini bukanlah _acting!_ Perasaan ini benar-benar nyata seakan-akan Shikamaru benar-benar menciumnya, bukan karena tuntutan _scenario._

Semua orang yang melihat mereka pun bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka malam ini.

"_CUT!"_ seru sutradara,

"Uwaah, luar biasa! Aku harus berterimakasih pada Naruto_-kun. Chemistry_ kalian sangat bagus," puji sutradara tersebut.

.

.

Esok harinya syuting pun dilanjutkan dengan adegan berikutnya;

_**Catching the early train with him**_

_**Going on a picnic with him**_

_**The piggy back ride**_

_**Couple ring is basic to our love**_

_._

_._

Dan hari berikutnya adalah syuting adegan selanjutnya;

_**Watch late night movies**_

Dalam adegan ini Shin mengajak Misa menonton film yang sedang populer _"Kimi ga Ireba"._

Film itu sangat mengharu biru, membuat Misa yang diperankan oleh Ino menangis dalam dekapan Shin yang diperankan oleh Shikamaru. Awalnya Shin ingin mengajak Misa untuk menonton film _action _atau horror. Yah, tetapi seperti yang dia duga sebelumnya. Misa adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak wanita yang menyukai film ber_genre_ _Drama-Romantic._

_._

_._

Hari berikutnya adalah hari terakhir syuting mereka. Kali ini mereka melakukan dua adegan yang paling berkesan selama masa pacaran mereka.

_**Go to amusement parks**_

Shin mengajak Misa ke taman hiburan. Di sana mereka bersenang-senang seharian. Benar-benar seperti kencan sungguhan. Shikamaru dan Ino jadi ingat _double date_ mereka bersama Naruto dan Sakura. Kencan pertama NaruSaku saat masa sekolah mereka dulu. Meski saat itu akhir dari kencan Naruto dan Sakura tidak berakhir dengan _happy ending,_ hari itu tetaplah hari yang paling berkesan bagi mereka. Dan hari ini pun sama, Shikamaru dan Ino membeli tiket wahana-wahana _ekstrem _yang merupakan _favorit_ Ino. Bedanya, hari ini kencan mereka selalu disorot oleh kamera karena masih merupakan adegan dalam _MV 'Things I want to do if I have a lover'._ Ino memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap masa-masa indah seperti ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.

_**Surprise event**_

Dalam _surprise event_ ini, Shikamaru menyarankan sutradara untuk melakukan _setting candy light dinner._ Ia bahkan menegaskan pada Ino kalau ini bukanlah bagian dari _acting,_ meskipun nanti adegan ini akan dimasukkan dalam _MV._ Ini adalah adegan sesungguhnya dimana Shikamaru sendiri yang mengaturnya. Ino sangat terharu karena ternyata dibalik sikap cuek kekasihnya itu, ia adalah seorang cowok yang tidak kalah romantis dari Naruto. Shikamaru bahkan menyewa pemain biola untuk mengiringi _candy light dinner_ mereka. Tidak hanya itu, seperti dalam film-film, Shikamaru bahkan memasukkan sebuah cincin emas putih berhias permata yang senada dengan warna mata Ino ke dalam hidangan penutup mereka.

"Ini?" tanya Ino dengan mata berkaca-kaca, saat melihat sebuah cincin tersembunyi dalam minuman yang merupakan menu _dessert_ yang Shikamaru pesan.

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_I do,"_ jawab Ino. Ia kemudian mencondongkan wajahnya pada Shikamaru lalu berbisik pelan "...tapi nanti kalau aku sudah berusia 22 tahun, sekarang aku belum siap," ujarnya.

"_Okay, I'am waiting for you,"_ sahut Shikamaru tersenyum.

"_CUT! SUGOOOIII!_ Naruto_-kun_ dan Sakura_-chan_ pasti akan bangga setelah melihat _MV_ mereka ini. _It's so romantic,_" ujar sang sutradara.

_ooOOWith YouOOoo_

_._

_._

_._

"_It's time for the last 'See the sunset together'. Are you happy?"_ tanya Shikamaru pada Ino yang sedang memegang pinggangnya. Saat ini mereka sedang boncengan dalam motor.

Hari ini kebetulan jadwal _Shinobi Band_ sedang kosong. Berkat hal itu, Shikamaru bisa mengajak Ino pergi ke pantai untuk berkencan.

"_Etto,_ Shika aku tak menyangka kau bisa menjadi orang yang romantis," puji Ino.

"_Etto,_ sebenarnya soal mengajakmu melihat matahari terbenam bersama hari ini, adalah saran dari Naruto," sahut Shikamaru jujur.

"Iih, dasar kau ini! Kupikir ini keinginanmu sendiri, sama seperti _candy light dinner,_" protes Ino sambil mencubit pinggang Shikamaru.

"_Ittaaii, troublesome,"_ sahut Shikamaru.

"Habisnya kau ini..."

"Aku juga mengingingkan hal yang sama denganmu. Sudah lama aku ingin melihat _sunset_ bersamamu, tapi aku tidak pernah ada waktu," cerita Shikamaru.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama satu jam lebih, mereka sampai juga di pantai. Shikamaru berjalan pelan ke bibir pantai dan Ino mengikutinya.

"Wah, padahal semalam hujan deras tapi langit hari ini begitu cerah, ya," komentar Ino saat melihat langit biru tanpa awan di atasnya.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke pantai. Terakhir kali aku ke pantai adalah beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat Sakura sedang tidak ada jadwal, begitu pula _Shinobi Band._"

"Lalu kenapa hari itu kalian tidak mengajak kami juga?"

"Lho, bukannya kau tidur seharian karena kau bilang kau sangat lelah karena hari-hari sebelumnya jadwal _Shinobi Band_ sangat padat?" sahut Ino. Shikamaru tampak berpikir sambil mengingat-ngingat.

"Ah, aku ingat."

"Huh! Dasar rambut nanas," celoteh Ino.

Ino meregangkan otot dengan merentangkan tangannya, bermaksud merasakan angin yang berhembus. Shikamaru menatapnya sebentar, mengeluarkan _handycam_ dan merekam Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Shika, kenapa kau merekamku."

"Naruto yang memintaku, sudahlah kau tidak usah protes. Siapa tahu rekaman ini bisa menghiburnya?"

"Benar juga, Naruto pasti sangat bosan di Rumah Sakit mengingat jadwal Sakura sangat padat selama satu minggu ini."

Ino berlari-lari ke air dan bermain kejar-kejaran dengan ombak sambil sesekali menjerit kedinginan saat kakinya terkena air.

Shikamaru melepaskan matanya dari layar dan menatap Ino yang sedang tertawa sendiri karena ombak yang datang begitu besar sehingga membasahi _jeans-_nya yang sudah dilipat tinggi-tinggi.

"Ino ini musim gugur. Tidakkah kau merasa kedinginan? Daritadi kau main air terus," ujar Shikamaru.

"Memang, tapi ini begitu menyenangkan," sahut Ino sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sementara ombak berdebur ke kakinya, Shikamaru merekam pemandangan di depannya. Setelah itu, ia mematikan _handycam_nya dan memasukannya ke dalam kantongnya. Lalu menyimpannya agak jauh karena ia juga berencana untuk bermain air. Syukurlah hari ini pantai ini sangat sepi, jadi kecil kemungkinan kalau _handycam_ itu akan dicuri orang. Shikamaru pun menatap ke laut lepas. Tiba-tiba saja Ino mendorongnya sekuat tenaga sehingga ia tercebur dengan wajah terlebih dahulu menyentuh air. Ino tertawa lepas melihat Shikamaru yang sedang basah kuyup.

Shikamaru menatap Ino sebal, lalu bangkit dan mengejar cewek itu. Ino segera berlari menghindari Shikamaru, tetapi akhirnya tertangkap dalam waktu singkat. Walaupun Ino memberikan perlawanan, Shikamaru berhasil menceburkan cewek itu ke air. Shikamaru ganti tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Saat awan-awan putih menghiasi langit yang awalnya hanya berwarna biru, Shikamaru membaringkan tubuhnya di pasir yang masih lembab, lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya. Dan akhirnya ia pun tertidur lelap.

Entah berapa lama Shikamaru tertidur, tetapi saat ia terbangun, langit sudah berganti warna. Matahari sudah mau tenggelam, menyebar semburat jingga ke permukaan laut. Shikamaru duduk, lalu melihat Ino yang sedang berlari kesana kemari sambil menyeret sesuatu yang bentuknya seperti layangan. Shikamaru menatapnya heran.

"Kau sedang apa, Ino?"

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ino menoleh ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"Tumben, kau tidak menggangguku saat sedang tidur?"

"Beberapa hari ini kita kan sibuk syuting... jadi kupikir kau pasti lelah, makanya aku tidak mau menganggumu. Oh ya, aku sedang main layangan, mau ikutan?"

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin melihat _sunset?_ Sini!" Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya. Ino membuang layangan itu lalu menghampiri Shikamaru dan duduk disampingnya. Setelah itu ia pun menyandarkan kepalannya ke dada bidang Shikamaru. Lalu menatap ke arah laut lepas. _Sunset _terlihat begitu indah.

"Andai Sakura dan Naruto juga berada di sini, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan," gumam Ino. Shikamaru bergumam 'Hn,' dan membelai rambut Ino dengan lembut.

.

.

.

"So, bagaimana dengan kencan kalian?" tanya Naruto saat Ino dan Shikamaru datang untuk menjenguknya.

Seketika Ino langsung _blushing._ Salah tingkah dia pun berbicara pada kedua cowok itu.

"_Etto,_ aku ke toilet dulu, ya?" ijin Ino yang langsung berjalan menuju toilet yang ada di dalam ruangan kamar _VIV_ ini. Ia terlalu malas untuk pergi keluar karena harus melewati koridor yang panjang sebelum sampai di toilet.

"Hmm, ada apa dengannya?" tanya Naruto terheran-heran.

"Dia malu karena aku sudah melamarnya saat hari terakhir syuting."

"APA? JADI KAU MENDAHULUIKU?"

"Hahaha, salah sendiri. Kau terlalu lambat melamar Sakura. Rencananya kapan kau akan melamarnya?"

"Rencananya aku ingin melamar Sakura_-chan_ secepatnya, tapi dia pernah bilang kalau ia ingin fokus ke _karier_nya dulu. Saat aku bertanya kontraknya dengan _Shimura Entertainment_ akan berakhir kapan, Sakura_-chan_ bilang...itu bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-22. _Well,_ jadi aku akan langsung melamarnya saat itu."

"Yah, Ino juga bilang belum siap. Dia setuju menikah denganku saat kami berumur 22 tahun nanti," cerita Shikamaru.

"Shika, apa menurutmu aku masih punya masa depan?"

"Apaan-apaan kau ini? Kau bertanya hal itu seolah kau akan segera mati saja? Hey, apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Shikamaru mendadak cemas.

"Baik-baik saja kok, _Baa-chan_ bilang aku hanya kelelahan."

"Lalu kenapa kau menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh begitu?"

"Yah, hanya sedikit cemas. Aku takut jantung Gaara tidak akan bertahan lama karena aku selalu memforsir tubuhku gara-gara kesibukkan kita sebagai seorang artis."

"Hmm... makanya mintalah keringanan pada Akira_-sama._ Terus terang aku juga sering merasa lelah gara-gara jadwal kita yang selalu padat itu."

"...tapi menjadi seorang artis adalah impian kita, bukan? Sudah seharusnya kita bersikap _professional _meskipun terkadang sangat melelahkan."

"Hn. Seperti kata orang, menjadi seorang artis tidak sepenuhnya menyenangkan. Kau akan mendapatkan berjuta-juta kebahagian, tapi kau juga akan merasakan berjuta-juta masalah dan kesedihan. Mereka datang bertubi-tubi, sama seperti bagaimana kebahagiaan itu datang. Adakalanya kau juga harus mengenakan topeng untuk menutupi perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya," ucap Shikamaru yang hanya di balas Naruto dengan gumaman, "Hn."

"Huh! Aku capek sekali!" terdengar suara seorang gadis semakin mendekat. Rupanya itu adalah suara Sakura yang baru saja datang bersama Yakumo.

"Sakura_-chan?_"

"Semua jadwalku hari ini sudah selesai. Aku merindukanmu Naruto, makanya aku langsung ke sini. Hey, apa hanya kalian berdua yang ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Ino sedang di toilet," jawab Shikamaru sambil menunjuk pintu toilet.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kencan kalian. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa sahabatku Ino tengah berbahagia selama satu minggu ini."

"Kau tau, Sakura_-chan?_ Shikamaru sudah melamar Ino. Tentu saja mereka pasti sangat bahagia, benar kan, Shika?"

"Hn."

"Uwaaahh! Lalu kapan kau akan melamarku, Naruto? Kapan?"

"Ra-ha-si-a."

"Jahaaat!" sambung Sakura yang langsung mengembungkan pipinya, cemberut. Sontak semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun tertawa.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_FIN_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Yosh! Bagaimana endingnya? Gantung? *Emang"/PLAK. Maaf kalau ceritanya jadi lari dari cerita sebelumnya dan pasaran pula. Well, saya hanya ingin mempublish fict ShikaIno. REVIEW PLEASE and NO Flame. Arigatou. ^^_


End file.
